


The Civilizing Effect Of The Waltz

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [61]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "The Blue Danube", Cotillions, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Being dressed up and attending a cotillion brings out the best behavior in everybody.





	The Civilizing Effect Of The Waltz

“A cotillion!” McCoy‘s eyes shone. “I haven’t attended one since students days! Now, that’s when traditions were observed! People all dressed up and acting courtly, just as we are doing now!”

“I believe that is ’The Blue Danube’ they are playing, Doctor. Would you care to waltz with me?”

McCoy beamed. “It would be an honor, Mr. Spock!” 

Spock took McCoy into his arms and swept him away across the dance floor. 

Scotty rolled his eyes. “Can it be?! They are not fighting! What have we just witnessed?!” 

Kirk smiled. “A minor miracle.”

“We have to attend more cotillions, Captain!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
